


Cotton Candy and Rainbows

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, M/M, Oakland Athletics, Sobbing, Vomiting, post trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Huston sat on the couch and sobbed brokenly until his eyes hurt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in an old LJ post and died. Then I revived and posted it. I think I wrote this to torment a friend.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Huston sat on the couch and sobbed brokenly until his eyes hurt. His beloved Danny was gone, traded to the Arizona Diamondbacks for a bunch of players Huston had never heard of before. Huston did not know what he was going to do now without Danny.

Danny’s beautiful expressive blue eyes made Huston’s heart feel like it was made of cotton candy and rainbows.

He did not understand how Billy could do this to them. They were going to get married once the season was over. Danny picked out the church and Huston got to pick out the bridesmaid dresses. Obviously this trade was because Billy did not like his players to be in gay homosexual relationships with each other. Huston grew mad and balled his fists in rage.

Suddenly Huston felt sick to his stomach. This was because he was so upset over the trade. He ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Huston collapsed on the bathroom floor and moaned. His stomach began to ache and he curled into a ball, and wept bitter tears because his Danny was gone and the Chinese he ate earlier was acting up.

Life was very hard for Huston Street.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
